Charmed Pregnancy times two
by mcgirl
Summary: Piper and Phoebe are pregnant, chaos occurs and Leo, Cole, and Paige have to deal with them.
1. I Want Pickles

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters wb does

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters, WB does

Summary :Two of the charmed ones are Pregnant, while their husbands have to put up with them. This is Piper/Leo. Phoebe/Cole.

Important Information: Cole never became the Source and they never broke up. Wyatt or any other child has never been born. This is the first pregnancy for both of them. This probably would take place during the fourth or fifth season.

Two months ago Phoebe and Piper found out they were pregnant and things have been going downhill for Cole, Leo, and Paige.

Night time Manor

"Cole, Cole, Cole" Phoebe whispered, getting louder every time. "What is it Phoebe" a tired Cole said not opening his eyes. "I'm hungry," she said. "Why aren't you downstairs fixing something" he said. "We don't have any pickles," she said. "Yes, we do unless you and Piper ate them," he said. "We have the long ones but not the circular ones," Phoebe said. "It is 2:00 in the morning and I have to get up at five to go to work" he said. "All I ask is for my husband, the father of my child to go get me some round pickles from the store, is that so hard to ask" Phoebe said crying.

Cole finally said "Ok," getting some clothes on. "Thank you" Phoebe said throwing her hands up in excitement. Suddenly after she did that he froze. "Piper, Paige, I need help" Phoebe said screaming at the top of her lungs. Paige, Leo, and Piper orbed to Phoebe's room seeing what was wrong. "What happened, are you alright" Paige said. "Yes, but Cole's not" seeing everybody there. "You froze him" Paige said "Did you just orb" Phoebe said ignoring Paige. "Yes," Piper said getting excited.

"Our babies just used their powers" Phoebe said excited. "You froze your husband Phoebe, do you know what that means" Paige said. "It means my baby will be able to freeze things, that is so exciting and your baby will be able to orb" Phoebe said. "I know, why don't you see if you can freeze Leo" Piper said. "No, I do not want to be frozen, you could accidentally blow me up" Leo said trying not to sound scared. "You are already dead, so really in the long run it does not matter" Piper said. "Don't you think you should unfreeze your husband" Paige said. "Oh, yea, I need to do that so he can go to the grocery store" Phoebe said.

She moved her hands again and Cole unfroze. "What are the three of you doing here? I didn't see you come in" he said. "I froze you honey, isn't that exciting and Piper tell him what you did" Phoebe said excitedly. "I orbed in, isn't that great" Piper said. "You froze me, you don't have that power." Piper and Phoebe looked at him like he was dumb and said "our baby does, are you not happy," she said. "Of course I'm happy honey, this is great. He looked at Leo and Paige giving them a help me look.

"I am going downstairs, will you come Piper. It seems like Piper is the only one happy for me and our baby" Phoebe said about to cry. "Are the three of you not happy that me and the baby can orb" Piper said following Phoebe. "Of course we are, we are just shocked it is this early in the pregnancy," Leo said. "He isn't happy either, I think that I will follow the only sister that is happy for me, because it seems Paige isn't happy for me either," Piper said also about to cry also.

Downstairs

"I'm hungry, Cole wouldn't get many any pickles" Phoebe said. "That was mean of you Cole, I can't believe you did that. I thought you loved your wife," Piper said. "I was but I got frozen," Cole said. Piper threw up her hands and both Cole and Leo froze. "I am so proud of you Phoebe, this is so great," Piper said. "Don't you think you need to be nicer to your husbands," Paige said. "They are the ones that got us pregnant, so they can deal with it, but you should unfreeze them" Piper said. "Good idea, I do need some pickles" Phoebe said. "We already have pickles" Paige said. "We do not have the circular pickles," Phoebe said whining. "She has a good point that does sound good. We need to make a grocery list, after that you or I can unfreeze them" Piper said. They made the list and then unfroze Leo and Cole so they could go to the store.

Paige, Leo, and Cole were each thinking how they could survive seven more months of this. They were only two months pregnant and it was bad already.


	2. Grocery Store

Grocery Store

"I do not like going grocery shopping because demons do not go grocery shopping," Cole said. "You are a half demon Cole" Leo said getting a grocery cart. "What did you do for a hundred years to get food," Paige said. "I conjured the food up" Cole said. "Isn't that personal gain" Leo said. "Yes, but I was an evil demon back then. Anyway Paige what are you doing here, you did not have to come" Cole said changing the subject.

"I could not spend one more minute with them tonight plus I was sort of scared that Phoebe would accidently blow me up or Piper could accidently orb me somewhere" Paige said. "I did not think of that" Leo said. "If you are blown up nothing will really happen to you because you my friend are dead but Paige and I are not; at least the two of you can orb and I can shimmer back if Piper puts us somewhere" Cole said. "I seriously doubt that anything would happen to you either Cole since you are practically invincible. You have survived being stabbed, vanquished by us, set on fire, vanquished by other witches and demons, survived suicide attempts-" Paige said interrupted by Cole. "I think I get the point Paige" Cole said rolling his eyes at her.

"Let's get going with the shopping so we can get home and get some sleep. They went to the pickle isle and saw all the pickles that were for sale. "These are a lot of pickles how are we supposed to pick the right ones" Leo said. "Don't ask me" Cole said. "Do I have to do everything myself," Paige said reaching to get the pickles. "Thanks Paige, I knew you came here for a reason," Leo said. "Now lets get the other things so that we can go home," Cole said.

Manor

"I am getting tired. I don't understand why they just didn't orb or shimmer to the grocery store then we could have our pickles" Phoebe said. "I know, I might go to bed because I have to go to work tomorrow" Piper said. "I agree with that, they are taking to long," Phoebe said. "Do you want me to orb us upstairs" Piper said excitedly. "Sure" Phoebe said. Piper took Phoebe's hand and they orbed upstairs and went to bed.

An hour later: Manor

Cole, Leo, and Paige finally arrived home carrying the groceries inside. They looked around and saw that Phoebe and Piper were not downstairs. They put the groceries on the table and Paige saw a note. "Hey guys, you were taking to long and we got tired and went to sleep Love Piper and Phoebe"

"What, we went out in the middle of the night, only have two hours of sleep and they decide to get tired and go to bed" Cole said his voice rising. "Be quiet we don't want to wake them up and get in trouble" Paige said. "Fine, lets go to bed" Leo said orbing up to his room and Paige as well and Cole shimmered trying not to wake Piper and Phoebe up.


End file.
